Taming The Beast
by luvme0987
Summary: *Sequel to The Beast Within, read it first* Beast Boy and Raven are now married and she's still recovering from what happened at the hands of Shape-Shifter. Follow the newlyweds through hurdles they must overcome, including one that will change their life forever. Strong Teen rating for sexual situations. RobStar, BBRae, and possible Flinx. Reviews always welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

It'd been six months since Raven had attempted to move on from the horrible experiences she suffered at the hand of Shape-Shifter. She was back to her normal cynical self, mostly. As much as she tried to insist that she was perfectly fine, Beast Boy knew her better. Some nights she still relived the scene; the pain, suffering, and misery as if it was happening all over again. When she did, she always had comforting arms to crawl into.

Right now, they had the tower to themselves. The wedding had been two days ago, but both Raven and Beast Boy had been too tired to do anything aside from sleep. Robin and Starfire were helping the Titans North figure out their Tower, along with Cyborg. They'd be back tomorrow, but this was tonight. It started out so innocent with just one kiss. One kiss that grew deeper and deeper. The deeper it got, the hungrier each other's bodies became. Afraid it was going too fast, Gar stopped.

"Raven? If you want me to stop, just say something. Okay?"

Raven nodded as passion and lust overtook them as day overtook the night.

* * *

><p>Raven awoke drenched in dried sweat and in Gar's arms. She rolled over, becoming face to face with the green changeling. Gar opened his eyes and kissed Raven. She looked surprised.<p>

"What was that?" She asked.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

Raven blushed before sitting up. She looked around the room before seeing her clothes, and underclothes, strewn along one side of the bedroom. It finally dawned on her that she was naked. Suddenly the covers were ripped off of her, leaving her body exposed. She was pulled down back to the mattress. Gar put an arm around her before kissing her. A tear rolled down Raven's cheek and it didn't take long for Gar to notice. He got off of her and pulled her into a hug as sobs racked Raven's body. Once she quit crying, Raven moved out of his arms and began to pick her clothes up off the floor.

"I think we should just get on with the day before the others get back."

* * *

><p>Raven and Beast Boy were tidying up the Tower. They had taken out trash and done dishes and laundry. Once they had finished, they sat down on the couch. Raven leaned over and kissed Gar.<p>

"I'm sorry about this morning." She said.

"It's fine, I crossed the line. For that, I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed her.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire walked in. Starfire giggled at her two friends who were too busy to notice that they'd returned. Cyborg was the one to break them up.

"You having fun?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy blushed furiously upon being caught. Raven pulled up her hood over her face to hide it. Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"How was your night?" Raven asked, attempting to move on from the awkward.

Starfire responded. "Oh it was most glorious! Yet I am still happy to be home, I should go check on Silkie."

Once the three had unpacked, Robin decided it was time to train. The Titans trained in the gym for a while before they had decided to go out for pizza.

They sat on the roof of the pizza place in their usual table.

"So, how was your night?" Cyborg asked, causing Raven and Beast Boy to exchange awkward glances to each other.

"It went fine, we watched a movie. It was a rather boring night."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed your night alone." Robin added onto the conversation before turning back to his pizza slice,

Beast Boy and Raven turned facing the other. Raven winked at him before turning back to finish eating.

Once the pizza was gone, they paid for the meal and went home.

* * *

><p>Gar led Raven into their room. Raven faced the other direction before removing her leotard and cloak to change into her pajamas. She lied down on the bed next to Gar with a seductive look in her eyes. She felt that she had to make it up to him for that morning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Welcome to Taming The Beast, my second BBRae fic and a sequel to my story The Beast Within! I'm not sure how often I'll update, I'm rather busy with cosplays now. But I have lots of motivation when I see reviews, so please tell me what you think!  
><em>**

**_See ya later,_**

**_LuvMe0987_**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and Beast Boy lay next each other. Raven leaned over and kissed Gar. She hoped that he had forgiven her for that morning. She had tried her hardest to make it up to him. Deciding to get some sleep, she rolled over hoping unconsciousness would take her. Fifteen minutes passed and Raven was still awake. She tossed and turned but still couldn't fall asleep. She didn't want to wake Gar but she didn't want to wake him up. Raven decided to go to her old room and meditate. Raven walked down the hallway to her room. She entered a code which opened her door. She sat in the middle of her room and began to meditate.

* * *

><p>She finished meditating and was curled up on her bed reading a book. Suddenly her door opened and Gar was standing in her doorway.<p>

"So that's where you went... Why'd you leave?"

"I couldn't fall asleep."

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. She yawned.

"You wanna go back to bed?" She asked him.

"This is a bed, isn't it?"

Raven laughed and was more than happy to go into Dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>Raven felt lips on hers. At first she thought it was Beast Boy, she opened her eyes and Shape-Shifter was on top of her ripping any and every piece of fabric between him and her body away. She screamed, but all calls for help were ignored. She lay still as possible, hoping and praying that everything would end soon. She could feel blood running down her body and tears rolling down her face. Suddenly once again, she found herself sitting in the alley crying and silently hoping someone would find her.<em>

* * *

><p>"Raven! Raven! Raven wake up!" Gar was screaming at her. He had woken up by Raven tossing and turning. She was crying in her sleep and mumbling something he couldn't understand. He had been shaking her and trying to talk to her for a few minutes. Raven shot up sweating,<p>

"Rae... What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or was it a flashback?"

She shook her head.

"You're lying. You were sweating, crying, and screaming! It was him again, wasn't it?"

Raven turned away.

"Rae..." He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm- I'm afraid... You wouldn't want me..."

Gar's green eyes met her purple ones. He brushed her face with his hand. "Raven. I'll always want you. It's gonna be okay."

She sniffled. "You promise?"

He smiled. "Promise."

Raven was able to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>The alarm had gone off and everyone in the Tower was scrambling out the door. Upon arriving on the scene, they discovered it was Gizmo attempting to rob Cook's Electronics. Robin swung his staff in an attempt to knock Gizmo, who was on his robot legs, down to the ground. Gizmo retaliated by thrusting one of the legs into Beast Boy's abdomen.<p>

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, summoning all of the power she could before running over to Beast Boy. He was bleeding and losing consciousness quickly. Once she got to him she placed her hands on the bleeding wound and started to heal him, though it wasn't enough.

"Gar, stay awake. Tell me one of your stupid jokes. Something to not fall asleep, if you do, you could die." Raven told him, trying her damnedest to keep it together. She was pulled away by Starfire and Robin while Cyborg put him in the T-Car and sped off toward the Tower.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the Tower in what seemed like hours. Raven had decided to try to rest so that she might have enough energy to heal Beast Boy farther. Raven heard a knock on her door, it was Cyborg who had come to tell her that Gar was awake. She teleported to the infirmary room and saw Gar laying on a bed, a rather large bandage wrapped across his abdomin. She stood next to him.<p>

"Raven." He spoke softly and weak.

"Gar. You're okay."

He shot her one of his usual goofy grins. "Yeah, peachy."

Raven felt tears prick her eyes, but told herself that she wasn't going to cry. Even though since the defeat of Trigon she was allowed to show feelings, Raven often refrained. Hard as she tried, she just couldn't fool him.

"I promise, I'm fine. I love you." He spoke.

"I- I was afraid, okay? Afraid I was going to lose you. You've helped me so much, I wouldn't have survived the last year if it weren't for you, and to have that taken away? I wouldn't be able to do it, I have weaknesses, okay?" She said, allowing the tears to slowly creep down her face.

A few moments of silence passed before Gar spoke again. "I'm perfectly fine. Just- Stop worrying! I'm fine!"

* * *

><p>Raven bolted out of the room, angry but not sure what at. Maybe she needed rest? Raven went to her old room, crawled under the familiar blanket and drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Anyway, review, follow, and favorite... I'll see ya later.**_

_**~LuvMe0987**_


	3. Chapter 3

Raven opened her eyes. She'd enjoyed a dreamless sleep, which was probably from exhaustion. The events of the entire day before played like a flim in her head. She bolted down the hallway towards the infirmary, ready to apologize for reasons she didn't understand. She entered the room, greeted by Beast Boy's face.

"Rae. I'm sorry, I was rude. Forgive me?"

Raven nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Raven was in bed sick while Gar was playing nurse to his wife. Raven had been woken up by a sudden wave of nausea, for the third time that week. Gar was convinced that she was sick and overdoing it somehow, and was forcing her to stay in bed all day. He had waited on her hand and foot, only allowing her up to use the bathroom. Food was brought to her, which mostly was a cup of tea and a bowl of soup.<p>

"Garfield. I appreciate the effort, but I'm fine." She had protested.

"That's the third time you've thrown up this week! You're not fine, something has to be wrong."

She'd been thinking all day before the realization hit her, could she be pregnant? She tried to shake the thought out of her head but couldn't. Raven then begin formulating a plan.

* * *

><p>She was cleared by Gar the next day to leave the Tower, and her first stop was a pharmacy. Raven picked up a random pregnancy test, payed, and went back home. She hid the package in her cloak before getting to the bathroom. She flew the door shut behind her and took the test out of the box.<p>

She placed it on the counter of the bathroom, hoping that time would pass quickly. She attempted to meditate to pass the time, but couldn't get her mind quiet enough to do so. Raven watched the counter, waiting for the result to finally show up. Slowly, two lines faded onto the stick. Raven bolted to the booklet to double check what the symbol meant. She was pregnant.

The realization hit her like a truck full of bricks. Raven backed up until she was against the wall and slid down, hoping it might make this not real. She brushed her purple hair out of her face before putting her face in her knees. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She worried that someone might've heard her crying. Raven brushed the tears off her face, though her puffy red eyes contrasted terribly with her pale face. She walked toward the door, grabbed the test, slowly opened the door, and walked into the hall.

"Raven! Are you feeling well enough to come to the Mall Of Shopping to buy dresses for the wedding?" It was Starfire, with the events of the past couple of days, Raven had forgotten that she promised to go help Starfire with her dress.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>The girls walked into the dress shop and Starfire quickly found the wedding dresses. She picked one up that had a slight purple tint at the bottom before heading toward the fitting area. She walked out a few minutes later. The dress was form fitting, but left a lot to the imagination.<p>

"Oh! It is most glorious!" Starfire proclaimed before going to take it off.

* * *

><p>They returned later to the Tower, it'd been nice to go shopping, at least Raven got a break and distraction from the other event of the day. Raven walked towards the bedroom she shared, ready for the day to be over. She walked into the room, only to find Gar watching TV lying on their bed.<p>

"Long day of dress shopping?" He asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." It wasn't a lie, she'd had a long day, just not because of shopping.

She threw her cloak and leotard across the room in exchange for a simple tank-top and shorts before joining him in bed. Currently he was watching something on Animal Planet, how predictable. He turned off the TV after about fifteen minutes to go to sleep. Raven simply rolled onto her side and allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

><p><em>There was a girl, dressed in a purple leotard with bright green hair, who was busy fighting a bank robber. She dodged the robber's attacks with ease before kicking the robber in his face. She levitated off the ground before being transforming into a large cat. The girl picked up the robber and threw him onto her back before speeding off. She avoided obsticles along the way, mumbling something under her breath. Suddenly, anything her path glowed black, levitated, and was put back as it was once she passed it. She dropped the robber off at the police station before transforming back to a human state. The girl brushed her green hair out of her face before taking off out of view.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update... I'm just in a bad place right now, I'm stressed and have terrible writer's block. I'll try to do better, promise. Review and leave me your thoughts. Thanks_**


	4. Chapter 4

Raven awoke from the dream confused. Who was that girl? Why did she look so much like herself? Slowly, the memories of the day before came to mind and the dream seemed more like a prophacy than a dream. The girl must have been her and Gar's daughter, there was no other explaination to it. Raven looked out the window to discover that the day was breaking from the night. She got out of bed quietly and tip-toed up to the roof of the Tower, she always liked to watch the sunrise and meditate there. Watching the sunrise gave her some much needed time by herself to think.

* * *

><p>Raven reflected on the events of the day before, mainly the fact that she was pregnant. During this reflection, she realized that this would be very different from the time before. Was it still unplanned? Yes, but most families weren't exactly planned or at least the start of them. This time she'd be excited, not filled with dread of check-ups nor would she have to go to an entirely different planet for them. Raven would have someone there to hold her hand when things got rough, her husband's hand to hold. Maybe, this would be okay.<p>

Okay? It could've been, before Raven remembered that she would have to tell everyone. It wouldn't be like the last time, where the tiniest little differences would be picked up by a highly sophisticated machine. No, she would have to inform the others herself. Currently, everyone was eating breakfast and buzzing about how Robin and Starfire's wedding was next week. That was Raven's other concern, would people think she was being an attention hog? It was no longer just the goth kids having a thing for her, now she had people feeling sorry for her and that was something she didn't want. Deciding to put it behind her, Raven instead focused on the waffle in front of her.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the wedding, and as much as her pregnancy weighed on her mind she wasn't going to tell anyone. She would, eventually. The Titans were at Wayne Manor, mainly because Bruce had insisted on two of the world's youngest heroes getting married there, and the more she thought about it, maybe Gar's theory of Bruce Wayne being Batman wasn't that crazy after all.<p>

The wedding was starting and Starfire walked down the isle in a floor length dress, with the slightest purple tint at the bottom. Robin stood at the alter, obviously nervous. Raven stood across from Gar with the rest of the bridesmaids, Kole, Argent, and Wonder Girl. Once she approached the alter, the vows began. There were two sets, the traditional ones then one that Raven assumed was Tameranian.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Raven watched as Robin put his arm around Starfire and pulled her into a kiss. It was not unlike her and Gar's wedding, only a few weeks ago though it felt like forever. The group moved to the reception where there was food, Earthly and Tameranian. Robin and Starfire cut the cake and allowed the guests to be unleashed on the food. The best part was the removal of the garter, which left Starfire rather confused.

"Yeah! With your teeth!" Cyborg called out. Robin blushed.

"Do what with your teeth?" Starfire asked.

* * *

><p>Once the wedding was over Robin and Starfire left to go a hotel for the night, leaving Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy with the Tower to themselves. Cyborg was low on battery by the time they got back, so it was just Raven and Gar sitting on the couch.<p>

"Gar?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong, Gar?" Raven asked, feeling herself sweat.

"Something's just off. What's wrong Raven?"

Raven took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

A fragile glass sheet of silence fell between them. It was Gar who shattered it. "It's mine, right?"

Raven laughed lightly, she opened her mouth to speak before she felt lips over hers. After a minute or so, they broke apart. "That's wonderful, Rae! We're going to be a family. A family, Rae. A family." He beamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I feel like crap for not uploading sooner! Please forgive me, though I understand if you don't. By the way, if you have an instagram follow my roleplay account! jinxthetitan**_

_**Hopefully I update sooner next time, I have chapters written and would love if you'd review and motivate me more! Love you all.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Raven laughed lightly, she opened her mouth to speak before she felt lips over hers. After a minute or so, they broke apart.

"That's wonderful, Rae! We're going to be a family. A family, Rae. A family." He beamed.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and sent tender kisses down her neck, Raven was in shock over how great he'd taken the news. She just hoped the others would take it that well, though she knew they wouldn't. They'd say she was looking for attention, and she'd probably believe them. Deciding to try to get her mind off of it, she walked toward the bedroom, put on her pajamas, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Raven was walking across a rope bridge, which had many missing boards. The bridge shook with every step until she lost her balance and fell below, or so she thought. She felt an arm wrap around her wrist, though she was still prepared to fall to certain doom. Looking up, she discovered that the hand belonged to Starfire, who was looking down at her.<em>

_"You attention-whore!" She screamed, before her skin suddenly turned red and her eyes glowed, transforming her into Trigon who dropped her into the freezing water below._

* * *

><p>Raven felt herself being shaken awake by a worried Gar. After what seemed like forever, she shot up with a scream of terror. Gar immediately wrapped his arms around his wife, protectively.<p>

"Raven. That's the fifth nightmare this week! You need help." Raven nodded, still shaken from her dream.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No. Raven, I care about you. This is why I'm doing this, for your own good... And, for the baby's good too. It can't be good for him if you're stressed all the time." Gar told her, in a soft voice.

* * *

><p>Later that day was when Raven was set to go to a therapy, though she didn't want to. There was something wrong about the whole idea of it, sharing everything you feel with a complete stranger just didn't seem right to her. She walked through the tired looking door to the therapist's office. Her body felt tense and she didn't want to go inside. She walked toward a window cut into the wall where there was someone, an old woman who looked worn out, was sitting in a chair on the other side. Raven was handed a clipboard and started to fill out a form. As she looked over the form, she decided to use a fake name. The name of her secret identity, which she had used once when she had first left Azarath, Rachel Roth. After she filled it out, she gave the form to the worn looking woman.<p>

A few minutes passed after that before her name was called and she was led through another wooden door.

Raven was motioned toward a chair by a blond haired woman, who looked no older than twenty-five.

"Rachel, I am Dr. Quinn. No relation to that freak in Gotham. So, tell me why are you here?"

"I put it on the form." Raven answered in her usual monotone.

"Yes, I know. I just feel that you are closed off, and it seems as if you don't want to talk about what happened to you at all." Dr. Quinn stated, before a pause took over between them.

Dr. Quinn shattered the quiet that Raven found calming. "If you won't bring up what happened, can you at least tell me what has happened since then Rachel?" She asked, annoyed.

"The usual... I had a kid that belonged to the same guy who assaulted me, got married to my boyfriend who I'd rather not name, and am now pregnant again but with his kid... That suit you?" 'Rachel' snapped, rather loud.

"Yes, it does suit me. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Please be civil but if it'll keep you from having another outburst, just nod or shake your head."

Raven sighed, knowing she'd only paid for an hour which should've been almost over.

"Have you ever felt depressed?"

Nod.

"When?"

This was a curve ball. "What person hasn't?"

"You're being evasive, Miss Roth."

"That's all I'm saying." Raven said, trying to keep from showing how annoyed she truly was.

"Have you ever self harmed?"

The answer was quick and true. "No."

"You sure?"

Nod.

"Looks like time is up, please make another appointment with the receptionist outside."

With that, Raven left without making a return date.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Heyy! Maybe I'll update this weekend but I have news for those of you who care about Flinx... Starting December third, I will add a chapter to what I am calling The December Flinx Challenge. I have written thrity flinx one-shots to celebrate that this December will be the 9th year anniversary of the episode Lightspeed.  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like the longest hour, Raven went home to the Tower. It was around five in the evening and dinner would be ready soon. Once she walked in through the  
>doors, she was greeted by Starfire who encased her in a large and suffocating hug.<p>

"Friend Raven! Tonight we shall all partake in the popcorn, pizza, non-cotton candy, and the watching of a movie! Isn't that glorious?"

Once Raven was able to catch her breath, she responded. "Sure, Starfire." After the day she'd had, Raven decided a movie night in wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for the pizza to be delivered, and a movie had been picked by Starfire. "Gather friends! We are watching a movie about genetically altered prepubescent reptiles who are very good at karate!"<p>

Everyone had a very confused look on their faces until the title of the movie flashed on the screen.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

By the time the movie had been halfway over, Starfire was passed out as Robin placed his arms around her though falling asleep himself and Raven was falling asleep in her beloved's arms as well. The only Titans fully awake were Beast Boy and Cyborg, the two action movie fans. Raven yawned, trying her best to not fall asleep though it wasn't working out as she planned because before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The same girl with the green hair was standing. Just standing still in the middle of a darkened alleyway. There was someone else with her, a boy with red hair and bright cat-like pink eyes. The boy pulled the girl closer and kissed her before a red portal suddenly appeared in a wall in the ally. The unnamed girl walked through it after bidding the boy farewell. Once the girl entered the portal, everything turned to flames. The boy turned to his wrist and seemed to speak into it before falling to the ground. One by one other appeared, a girl with blond hair dressed in a suit similar to Slade's, a girl dressed similar to Starfire except with a little fabric bridging the gap between breasts and waist with fiery red hair, and finally a boy with slick black hair, dressed in an archer's outfit.<em>

* * *

><p>Gar was carrying his sleeping wife to bed, he assumed she'd had a long day and wasn't going to wake her to go to bed. The movie had just ended and the only ones awake were Robin and Starfire (though Cyborg had to wake them) and Beast Boy and Cyborg. Once he had gotten to their room, he placed Raven on the bed carefully before leaving the room to brush his teeth and prepare for bed.<p>

When Raven woke up she wasn't on the couch, instead she was in her bed, and Gar was just walking through the door.

"You fell asleep halfway through the movie and I didn't want to wake you... But now you're awake so it kinda failed..."

Raven laughed. "It was a sweet gesture."

"We should talk."

Those three words worried Raven. Did he change his mind about the baby? Was he wanting a divorce? A million thoughts danced through Raven's mind, each worse than the one before and sending waves of anxiety through her.

"What about?" She asked, trying to play it off as if it didn't bother her.

"Didn't you go to therapy today?"

"Yeah."

"Did it go well?"

Raven scoffed. "If by well, you mean she asked questions about things she shouldn't have concerned herself with and was a jerk, than yes it went swimmingly."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. I'm not going back, you'd be a better therapist than her!"

"Should I be offended?"

"No, I was just making a point. Though, I honestly am more comfortable talking to you than anyone else..."

"Then I'll be your therapist! It's free!"

Raven laughed. "I hate that we got ourselves in such a huge mess."

Gar's face turned serious. "What mess?"

"I'm pregnant. Robin and Starfire just got married, and they are gonna hate us for taking their attention!"

Gar put an arm around his wife. "It'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that, they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning in Titans Tower started around three AM, when the alarm started to go off. All of the Titans, minus Cyborg, quickly threw on their uniforms and headed out into the dark streets of Jump. It hadn't taken them long to discover Dr. Light, who was attempting to drain all the power from the city to work some sort of strange machine out at the harbor. First he went after Starfire, except without his usual laser weapons, tonight he had a real weapon. A pistol.<p>

Starfire flew quick, dodging bullets and throwing starbolts. Raven assisted by tossing heavy items at Dr. Light, while Gar was transformed into a ram, attempting to knock him onto the ground. Robin was leading the battle staff in hand, leaping off objects in front of Beast Boy in an attempt to get to Dr. Light. Cyborg was trying to shut down the machine. Everyone was so focused in their tasks that they didn't see it. They didn't hear it over the rest of the gunfire.

One shot was all that was needed to take the girl to the ground. Nobody saw it happen, nor did they hear it. There really isn't a 'simple' gunshot wound to the stomach, and blood stained Raven's cloak and leotard at a speed that would make the Flash jealous. Gar had reached him and rammed into Dr. Light's machine, which fell into the harbor with an explosion. Starfire was the first to see, then Robin, then Cyborg, and finally, Gar. There was no time to waste, a gun wound is a bad thing on it's own but a pregnant woman shot in the stomach was on a whole other level. Raven struggled to stay awake as she was stretched across the backseat of the T-Car, which was now being stained with blood. The last thing she remembered before the world turned black was being carried into the Tower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I really haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that. I've been busy with preparing for an upcoming con and stuff. Anyone catch The Flash? I love it! If anyone has any ideas for this story, leave it in a review! If you don't have an idea, review anyway! Thanks guys...  
><em>**

**_3 Luvme0987_**


End file.
